


List Of Songs I Can't Listen To

by SyrupLime



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 21-22 in the present times, F/M, M/M, Songfic, past tarty, they're about 16-17 in the flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: TJ and Marty have a list of songs they can't listen toBut that doesn't stop them from making a new list





	List Of Songs I Can't Listen To

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for weeks and i had a burst of energy to complete it, so here you go

“There’s a song that I love.   
That you once played for me.  
It had all the right chords.  
And a sweet melody.”

TJ finally gave up and just turned off the radio. He hated to drive in silence, but all the songs were bad. Well, not bad. But they brought up too many memories. Memories of happier days then this one. 

He didn’t really know where he was going. He had just been chilling in with Cyrus when that song came on. Then TJ had remembered what day it was. He had run out, leaving Cyrus behind in surprise. He climbed into his car and started going. He didn’t even realize what he was doing ‘till he was almost out of town.

He checked the fuel gauge, seeing he had a few hours before he needed to fill up. He sighed before noticing what highway he was on. Well, he thought. I’m already out here. He quickly found the exit and pulled off.

He was driving through basically nothing before he saw the house. It was big and painted in a multitude of colors. It’s yard was covered with junk and it’s porch was carpeted. The owner must be a real lunatic. Or just TJ’s aunt. 

A brown-haired woman pounded away on a typewriter at the porch table. She was rocking back and forth slightly as she typed, still determined to get the use out of the rocking chair. She came to the end of a page and was about to replace it when she noticed TJ’s truck. He waved at her and she grinned before hopping up and walking up to TJ’s car as he parked.

“Well, ain’t you a little far from home”, his aunt said.

“Says the woman in the middle of nowhere”, TJ retorted before hugging her. She reciprocated before waving him inside. 

“So, what’s on your mind, kid?”, his aunt asked as she pulled half a cake from the fridge and two forks.

“Nothing, nothing”, TJ assured, until he saw the woman’s look. “Ok, so maybe it’s the day that Marty and I first said ‘I love you’ to each other.”

“Mmm”, his aunt understood, nodding. “Your first right?”

“Yeah”, TJ answered.

“Well, what about your new boy. Cyrus?”

“I was at his house, actually. But then this song came in that reminded me of Marty.”

“You’ve got a list of songs you can’t listen to”, his aunt said nodding. 

“Yeah..”, TJ sighed, collapsing onto the couch. His aunt handed him the cake and he started to devour it.

“When you’re cold don’t forget,  
how this song kept us warm.  
You would dance on my bed.  
I would lay in your arms.”

TJ watched in amusement as his boyfriend jammed out to BlackPink.

“I can’t believe you like this stuff”, TJ commented, shaking his head.

“That’s because you have very limited taste, Kippen”, the brunette said, jumping off the bed. He grabbed TJ’s hands and started to jump around, swinging his arms. TJ rolled his eyes but was soon jumping around, too. 

When they were all danced out, they laid in TJ’s bed, softer songs blending around them. Marty was humming along as he coasted his fingers through TJ’s hair. TJ pulled his boyfriend a little closer, laying his head on his chest. 

“We should make a playlist”, Marty suddenly said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

***

“And do you still sing alone  
When you’re all by yourself.   
Or do you switch to the next one  
Sing for somebody else?”

Marty panted slowing down, the girl in front of him stopping and smiling back at him. 

“Okay, okay, you win Driscoll”, Marty said, but his smile betrayed him. 

Buffy grinned back at him. Marty walked forward and took her hand. They made their way back to their apartment. 

After they had showered and changed, Buffy flopping down on the couch. Marty grinned before turning on his music player. The first song came on and Marty froze. He was suddenly shot back to a time a long time ago, when this song meant the world to him. 

“Babe?”, Buffy called. Her voice shook him out of it and he quickly switched the song. He smiled as he turned to face his girlfriend, singing along. 

“It was back when we started  
When there was mystery.   
Now they’ve all been erased  
From my music machine.”

“Song’s good, ain’t it?”

Marty swiveled around at the voice. Leaning against the bar next to him. The man was blonde, handsome, and clearly too young to be there. But so was Marty, so who was he to judge. 

“Yeah”, Marty agreed. “Could be better.”

The boy—cause he was a boy—scoffed. “You can’t make The Clash better.” 

“Wanna bet?”, Marty asked before getting up from his seat. He started to leave, not bothering to look back to see if the boy was following him. He was. 

The boy jogged up to him as he started to make his way down the block. 

“So”, the boy asked. “Where we going?”

“A bar.”

“We were just in a bar.”

Marty turned his way and grinned. “Not to the one we’re going to.”

The boy hummed but didn’t argue again. They walked in companionable silence. They got to a bar that was a little less crowded than the one they were just in. When they walked in, the man behind the bar nodded to Marty. Instead of going up to get a drink, Marty grabbed the unknown boy by the hand and pulled him into the small dance floor that held a few couples and singles. 

When the song started to play, the boy laughed. “Ok, that’s fair”, he admitted as a Queen song began to play and they started to dance together. 

They danced for hours and at the end of the night, Marty had a name and a number on his hand. Hmm, TJ. 

***

TJ rolled back up to the apartment. He sighed, steeling himself, before climbing out. He climbed up to the apartment, and before he could unlock the door, it flew open. A frazzled and concerned Cyrus stood in front of him. 

“I-“, TJ began, but he was cut off when he got an armful of boyfriend. 

“Are you okay?”, Cyrus quietly once he had pulled away. TJ looked at him in shock then mentally smacked himself in the head for being such an idiot for leaving this angel behind to worry about him. 

Instead of answering, TJ cupped his face and kissed him softly. Cyrus relaxed immediately. 

“I love you. Sorry I worried you”, TJ whispered as he pulled away. Cyrus grinned up at him. 

“Love you, too”, he said, then a furious look came over his face and he whacked TJ’s arm. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

TJ laughed, but he sobered quickly. “I won’t. I promise.”

Cyrus looked angry for a few more minutes before grinning and pulling TJ back inside the apartment. 

And together, they made their own playlist.


End file.
